


Good Luck Being a Cop, Cop!

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: When Kaikaina is pulled over for speeding, she doesn't expect to meet the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.  But when she does, she knows she's getting a date out of it.





	Good Luck Being a Cop, Cop!

“Oh, fuck,” Kai muttered as she saw the cop car throw on its lights behind her. Just her luck.  It’s not like she was going  _that_ fast.  There was nobody else on the road, who cared if she was going twenty over the speed limit? Limits were for losers.  

But, not interested in getting into an even higher speed chase, she slowed down and pulled over, rolling down her window and waiting to be reprimanded.

At least the cop was hot.  Like, really hot.  Kai had been ready to zone out while going through the proceedings.  Yes, officer, I know I was speeding.  Yes, officer, I’ll do better next time.  Sorry, officer.  Blah, blah, blah.  The cop that came to her window, though, shook her out of her reverie.  

“You know what else I can give you?”  Kai asked with a raised eyebrow as she handed over her license and registration when prompted.  “My phone number.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My phone number.  So that you can contact me later.”

“It’s all in the system.  Someone will be in touch with you to set up a court date, since this is your third violation in the last month.”

“No, no, no.  Not for court, but for you and me.  I know I like to live life in the fast lane, but I can take it as slow as you’d like.”

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to get out of the car.”  The officer stepped back to allow Kai space to obey.

“Ooh, bossy.  I like it.”

While the cop tried to keep her face stoic and present an annoyed demeanor, the slightest trace of a blush and a smile made it clear that Kai was getting through to her.  It wasn’t about getting out of a ticket at this point; not that that wouldn’t be nice, but it was about getting with this gorgeous woman.  

“Did I do something wrong, officer?”  Kai asked once she was standing beside the cop, who was more than a head taller than herself.  

“Yes, you did.  You were twenty over the speed limit.”

“But why did I have to get out of the car?”

“So that I had time to figure out whether or not to chastise you for flirting with me or to give you  _my_ number.”

Kai’s eyes widened and she smirked.  “You can do both.  Tell me all the things I’ve done wrong.”

The blush that creeped into the officer’s face was almost as bright as her red hair.  She scribbled something down on a notepad and handed the slip over to Kai.  

“This is my number.  Text me later.  Not while you’re driving,” she added forcefully.  She wrote out something else and handed it over as well.  “And  _this_ is your ticket.  You might get a date, but you’re still going to have to pay your fine.”

“Alright,” Kai sighed, then she perked up a moment later as she pushed the thought of the ticket out of her mind.  “Ooh! When we meet up again later, bring those handcuffs, will ya?”

“We’ll see.”

“Bossy  _and_ vaguely mysterious.  You are hitting all of the right boxes.”

“You’re free to go, Ms. Grif.”

Kai started to get back into her car, before calling back after the officer. “Hey!  I didn’t get your name.”

“Call me Carolina.”

“It was really nice meeting you, Carolina.”  Kai slammed the door and raced away from the chance encounter at an almost legal speed.  She would be good and wait until she parked to text this Carolina.  It’s not like she wanted to get into  _too_ much trouble with her… at least not yet.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment, and check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com!   
> And one last shout out to rvb rare pair week for setting up this event and putting it all together, I had a great time writing these fics and seeing what everyone else created. Thank you!! <3


End file.
